Money Spiders
Money Spiders are Large, Spider-Like creatures with large heads and thin arms and legs. They all have an obscenely large forehead, and the Poundington can disguise itself as an average humanoid after undergoing genetic Modifications. The Huge spiders spin large webs in tombs to ensare their prey of large mammals such as humans. They are physically similar to centaurs, but with spider bodies instead of horse ones. The sizes differ based on class, but the biggest, the Bankington, has sixteen legs and four arms. Social Class Descriptions: *Poundingtons have six legs and two arms, and are all-rounders in the species. *Dollaringtons are known for their stupidity, but they possess immense physical strength and with it, stubbernness. *Euroingtons possess a different type of venom, as it is hallucenogenic. These apparently to have died out before the war. *Ruppeingtons are often the most intelligent and cultural, they fled their homeworld during the war and died out soon afterward. *Woningtons are technicians, being electrically charged due to prolonged exposure to their planets hyperactive polar magnetism. *Accountingtons are larger versions of Euroingtons that retain the hallucinogenic venom as well as gaining many more types. *Vaultingtons are versions of the Dollaringtons which are just as big but just as stupid. They are smaller than Bankingtons *Bankingtons are the biggest, being evolved versions of other Spiders joined together in a hive mind. They are military leaders *Moningtons are Bankingtons that divide into smaller spiders again. They are the peak of social class, being world leaders. Currently, only two of the spiders remain. One Poundington, who disguises itself as a Pennyington, and one Bankington who lives in the Crypt. Known Species History: Their homeworld, Economyington, was once the economic capitol of the galaxy, but the Money Spiders began hoarding all the money which caused a galaxy-wide depression. In response, one of the most warlike and mysterious races in the Galaxy, the Prowlers, declared war on the Money Spiders. The War lasted for ten years, and was named The Great Credit Crunch by the species that watched in horror as both races fell. This war devastated the Money Spiders, who were not at all warlike and had long since lost their venom. They began experimenting on members of their own race to make them more powerful, and eventually the battle was brought to the Money Spider's doorstep - the capital city of Exchangeington. The prowlers devastaed the city but, in the process, destroyed the planet by colliding it with their own. Only two members of each race survived - The notorious Creepy Creeper, and his evil nemesis the Sinister Stalker, and the money spider's last Bankington Spider, with a genetically modified Poundington servant. The wounded Bankington later crashed on Earth, bringing Poundington with him. This particular Poundington could disguise itself as the vaguely human Pennington, so began a life as an underground agent in a school while the Bankington made it's home around it's crashed pod - that would then later become the Crypt of the Blue Coat Chapel. The remaining money spiders are too weak to rebuild, thinking only of killing children. Soon, hopefully, they will finally be exterminated. Leader - The Minister of Currencington (Dead) Acting Leader - The Bankington Spider Social Hierarchy- Poundington - Class 1 Dollarington / Euroington / Rupeeington / Wonington - Class 2* Accountinton / Vaultington / Bankington - Class 3* Monington - Class 4 * For classes 2 and 3, the creature falls into one of the categories shown. Each has it's physical differences, but they are similar to each other, usually with different abilities. The creature cannot become any of these, it is based on environment and other factors such as strength and intelligance. For example, they cannot become a Rupeeigton and then grow into a Wonington, it is comparable to different races of humans. Category:Species